Another Shinigami
by TempestNightlock
Summary: An arranged marriage puts Death the Kid on edge, until he finds that Kurani, is more than one person could ever hope for. Sweet, beautiful, and a bit too proper. She'd be happy as well if only she wasn't obsessed with repetition. Kid does his best to be there for her against, her awful mother, a new pair of witches, and her own depression as she tries to become a meister.


Chapter 1

Death the Kid

"I'm very sorry Kid." my father tells me. "But it is custom."

"Custom? You mean it is custom for a shinigami to be miserable?"

"Don't be so dramatic. She's probably a sweet girl." Death Scythe pipes in.

"Yeah. But an arranged marriage?" I question in disbelief.

"She's the only other shinigami we have ever heard of." my father insists.

"And how is it that she is? Are you not the only one who can produce one of us?"

"Well it turns out that when I contained the Kishin. Somebody managed to contain my wave lengths and copy them. So it is not a child of my own, but a shinigami just the same."

"When will she be here?" I sigh giving up. There is no point in arguing with my father.

"Tomorrow morning."

"And your just telling me now!" I exclaim. How did I not notice that he was hiding something from me?

I'm dismissed, and I leave finding Kim and Patty where I left them in the hall.

"I heard shouting." Patty says.

"Yeah. What was that all about?" Kim stands up from where she had sat no doubt bored from the long wait. I stare stunned at the ground trying to process all that I have just heard.

"I've been arranged to be married." I say my voice carrying a haunted tone and echoing against the walls.

"Oh my god." Kim bites the side of her finger.

"Yay! A wedding!" Patty cheers.

"Shush Patty!" Kim tells her. "He doesn't look happy about it."

"Kid! Who is she?!" Patty jumps up and down for more information.

"I don't know."

"Well what's her name?" Kim asks

"I don't know." I repeat.

"What do you know?"

"She's a shinigami. Like me."

Kurani

"Kurani." my mother adresses pacing from one side of the room to the other. Her hands twined together behind her back, and her shoulders tense and pushed back.

"Yes mother." I keep my posture perfectly straight and watch as she passes by me.

"Remember when I spoke to you about why you were born?"

"Yes mother." I repeat.

"Well it has now become time that you pay us back for your existence. We will be going to Death City in the morning."

"But mother." I say. She looks at me with the eyes of a predator.

"What is it child?" her voice is covered with venom. "You can have no objection."

"It's just that I... it will. I don't like that it will mess with my schedule."

"Kurani! This is not the time to dwell on your obsession of repetition!" she shouts outraged at my disobedience.

"I'm sorry." I tell her bowing my head so she can't strike me.

"It is fine. You will repay us for everything."

"Yes mother."

The next morning I wake up at the same time I have for the past sixteen years. I shower, dress, and go down for breakfast at the same time. I find my mother down stairs. She never eats breakfast with me. I don't like that she is here. It ruins the repetition.

"Mother." I curtsy.

"Daughter. Hurry and eat. We are leaving in an hour."

"Yes mother."

Death the Kid

"A party?" Soul asks.

"Yes, Lord Death is celebrating Kid meeting his fiance." Maka explains. I'm still numb in shock. Kim nudges my side with her elbow.

"Eat something Kid. Your going to need it."

"I think it's kind of romantic. And it's another like him." Tsubaki comments from next to Black Star.

"Why hasn't Lord Death told you anything else about her?" Maka asks.

"You know the way he is. He will never answer a question directly."

"Yeah. He does do that, doesn't he?" Soul laughs.

"When is she coming again?" Kim asks.

"At eight." Kid tells them. Black Star and Soul burst out in laughter.

"Shut it, you guys." Maka scolds. "That's in an hour." They go quiet.

"Are you nervous?" Tsubaki timidly consoles.

"Mostly."

Kurani

I look out the carriage window to find the Death City academy. It's lovely, well balanced and pleasing to the eye. We pull up to the front where I can see a crowd waiting for me. I first spot Lord Death. Being taller then the others. I recognize far to his left Death Scythe who my mother has quizzed me on to better my understanding of the Death family. And then my eyes come upon Death's son. Death the Kid. My mother had never showed me photos or given me a description. I had always thought it was because she didn't want me to back out but I don't see why I would. He is more than I could have ever hoped for.

My mother gestures for me to exit. I take a breath to gain my courage and take my step out of the threshold. I lock eyes with him and can't help but try to guess what he's thinking. My knees feel weak but my steps are strong despite the cold and the annoying shoes my mother had put me in.

Death the Kid

"She's really pretty." Tsubaki whispers from behind me.

"Shinigami are suppose to be especially beautiful." Maka confirms.

"Is Kid the exception?" Black Star laughs.

I ignore them trying to memorize every line in her face. Her eyes are blood red and they hold mine with such a captivation. The back of my mind tries to find small things that mar her symmetry. But I find none that are her fault. Only the wind and the light hinder her. She finally makes it in front of me and my father. Two or three feet away. She curtsies, bowing her head to show her respect.

"Lord Death." she addresses formally. "And you must be Death the Kid." she smiles. Her smiles sweet and friendly, showing that she only wishes for our friendship and respect. It's almost timid, and not at all over bareing.

"I believe I am. Would it be too much to ask for your name?"

"Not at all." she cheerfully replies. "I am Kurani Shanty." she introduces holding out her hand. I take it and set my lips onto the back. I then pull away to find her smiling eyes admiring me.

"Its lovely to make your acquaintance." I tell her.

"And I yours." she chimes her voice like silk.

"Well." my father says suddenly. "There's a party waiting inside."

"Care if I escort you in?" I ask offering an arm.

"Not at all."

Kurani

Never before have I seen so much color and light. And soo many people! I have only ever met maybe a dozen. My mother keeps me close, never allowing me to leave home. I have maids, cooks, and tutors. But they are all very distant, and only go about their duties as commanded. I once met a meister who came to teach me how to handle a weapon. But that is it.

Many dance. Adults and students a like.

"It must be wonderful to live here." I say without meaning to.

"You think so?"

"Hey Kid!" another shouts. He has blue hair and a cocky smile. "Aren't you going to introduce us!"

Kid sighs. "Kurani this is..."

"I'm Black Star. One of this centuries greatest assassins!"

"Ignore him." a white haired boy tells me from his slouched possession next to him. "He doesn't know when he's supposed to behave. I'm Soul Eater." he offers a hand. I'm about to take it when he's suddenly knocked to his side.

"Ignore him?! Your no better." a blond girl accused pointing down at Soul Eater.

"You guys." says another girl toying with her black hair. "Your embarrassing Kid. I'm really sorry for them." she apologizes. "I'm Tsubaki."

"Sorry about us!" Black Star shouts. "Were not doing anything wrong!" someone hits him in the gut. I bite my lip trying not to laugh.

"Maka get off of me." Soul Eater insists from the ground. She gets up.

"What are you talking about I'm not even on you." she says crossing her arms over her chest.

I look over to Death the Kid to see if this is normal. He stares at them in disbelief.

"You were so! It wasn't Tsubaki because she isn't as flat chested as you!"

I can't hold in my laughter anymore. It bursts out making everyone pause.

I sit with all of them trying to get use to my surroundings.

"So Kurani." Maka smiles trying to be friendly. "Tell us about yourself."

"Oh." I say averting my eyes from her enthusiastic green ones. I pick up my glass of tea so I can have something to do with my hands. "There's not much to know."

"Come on." she prod's. "What do you do with your free time?"

"I don't know if I have ever had free time." I tell her. My voice sounds weak so I take a sip from my cup. Trying to shake the chills their stares are giving me.

"Really?" Black Star blurts. Soul nudges him to shut up.

"How come?" Tsubaki wonders leaning forward.

"Well. My days are planned for me. This is the first time I've ever left my home."

"It must be nice to finally get out." Tsubaki comments trying to understand.

"Not really." I say barely. It's not nice. Everyday until today I had done exactly the same thing. Everyday has been tactfully planned so I would't waste time. How can balance be kept if I can't even continue as planned? I'm selfish, and I don't deserve the attention I'm getting.

I glance up at the clock. It's nine twenty two. I would in the library at this time learning French.

"I'll be right back." Kid stands. He flees to the other side of the room.

"What do you think he needed to do?" Soul asks watching Kid disappear amongst the crowd.

"I hope it was to check on Kim and Patty." Maka says. "They seem to be taking this the worst. And he could really use the support. They are a team after all."

"Sorry about that." Kid apologizes to announce his presence. "There was a picture in the hall that was off a few inches. It's been bothering me all day." he sits back down.

"Really Kid?" Maka scolds.

"You left to fix a painting?" Soul seems just as ashamed.

I shift to find a place that's more comfortable. But I don't find one. Because this isn't where I usually am at this time. I'd be in one of my libraries love seats. More specifically, the one where I can see the door. To the right of the book shelf that holds my favorite books, and to the left of the window where I watch the morning doves.

"Are you okay Kurani?" Maka asks leaning closer to see my face more clearly. Her pig tails sway. I look down at my hands. I'm wearing gloves. I usually do. But under them my nails are red. My mother had told me they had to be painted. I usually keep them black. It contrasts well with the color of my skin and doesn't show dirt or anything that may get under them. But she had said so, and never before have I told my mother 'no'.

My anxiety builds up. I find my feet without noticing, and I make my way toward the door.

"Kurani!" I hear my mother call.


End file.
